


Still a Mess

by Python07



Series: Kingsman Meets Craiglang [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Still Game (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are still a mess but at least none of them have to deal with it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a Mess

Jack woke to Victor shifting next to him. The early morning sun streamed through the window. He blinked and ran a hand down his face. He stretched to ease some of the stiffness in his joints. His voice was low and hoarse with sleep. “Victor.”

Victor groaned and his voice wasn’t any better. “Jack.”

“You all right?”

Victor sat up slowly and gingerly. He experimentally rolled his shoulder. He grit his teeth. “I wasnae feeling it yesterday, but I think I strained something when I chucked the telly.”

“Sit on the edge of the bed.” Jack crawled off the bed and stood in front of Victor. “Can you lift your arm to get your cardigan off?”

“I think so.” Victor grunted at the discomfort but was able to raise his arm. “Bloody hell,” he managed through clenched teeth.

Jack helped Victor take off the cardigan and dropped it on the bed next to Victor. He rubbed the back of Victor’s neck. “It’s off. Take a breath. Being able to lift your arm is a good sign, that is.”

Victor rested his forehead against Jack’s stomach. “It hurt like a bastard. It’s throbbin.’” 

Jack kept his hand on the back of Victor’s neck. “But you were still able.” 

Victor shut his eyes. He took a few moments to just breathe. He moved his good arm and rested his hand on Jack’s hip.

“When you’re ready, Victor,” Jack said softly. He waited, still rubbing the back of Victor’s neck, until Victor sat back. Then he started on the buttons of Victor’s shirt. “Now, let’s have a look at it.”

Victor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He found it within himself to chuckle. It was weak but it was audible. “It’s been some time since we’ve had to dress each other wounds, Jack.”

Jack gently pushed the shirt off Victor’s shoulders. “Aye,” he said dryly. “I’ve still got a scar on my left arm from that shite job you did with the stitches.”

Victor rolled his eyes. “Be fair. We were pinned down in East Berlin. I did a great job considering the shite conditions.”

Jack took in the bruising on Victor’s shoulder. He frowned sympathetically. “This is gonna hurt.” 

Victor inhaled sharply. He curled his hands over his knees. His voice shook. “That’s a bastard.”

“I know, Victor,” Jack replied soothingly. His touch was light and sure. “Nearly done. There’s some bruising and swelling, but the joint doesnae feel loose. Do you remember a pop or snap when you did it?”

“All I remember is the rage,” Victor answered grimly.

Jack pulled Victor’s shirt back up onto his shoulders and buttoned it. “I think your shoulder will be all right, but we’ll keep an eye on it. Take it easy with it and we’ll get ye some paracetamol. Say something if it gets worse.”

Victor nodded. “Aye.” He looked down at the cardigan forlornly. 

Jack turned to Victor’s closet. “Let’s get you something better than that cardigan.” He pulled out a green zip up hooded sweatshirt. “Here we go.”

Victor stood and Jack helped him into the sweatshirt. He smiled. “Thanks, Jack.”

Jack grinned back. He patted Victor’s good shoulder. “No problem, my friend.”

Victor looked around. His brow furrowed. “Where’s Isa?” He lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Jack. “Ye think she heard us talking?”

“Nah. We would’ve heard her squealing,” Jack answered matter-of-factly. He led the way out of the bedroom. “Maybe she went to check on the state of her flat.”

Victor was close on Jack’s heels. “I hope not. She was in a right state yesterday. We need to look out for her, Jack.”

Jack nodded. “Aye, I know.”

Instead, they found her standing by the broken window in Victor’s main room. She was still, staring out. 

“Isa,” Victor called softly.

Isa didn’t react.

Jack and Victor traded worried glances before they walked up to either side of her. Her armed were crossed tightly across her chest. There were tears in her eyes.

Jack wrapped an arm around her. “Are you all right, hen?”

Isa leaned into Jack. She sniffed and her voice hitched. “Look at it, boys. Our home looks like a tornado or earthquake hit it.”

When Merlin looked at the satellite photos of Craiglang, he couldn’t disagree with her. He scrolled through the images and it was like looking at a third world country. His stomach was roiling in anger at the senseless loss and destruction.

“Merlin,” Eggsy said softly.

Merlin jumped in his seat. He glared at Eggsy leaning against the doorway to his office. “I thought you were with your mum and sister.”

Eggsy didn’t react to Merlin’s tone. “They’re settled at Harry’s,” he answered easily. “Mum didn’t sleep last night. She finally felt safe enough there.”

Merlin faced his screen again. He ran a hand over his head and sighed heavily. “I’m glad.”

Eggsy pushed away from the doorway. He pulled up a chair next to Merlin and sat close enough for them to feel the heat of each other’s bodies but not be in constant contact. He looked at a picture of a pole down over a burned out car. He didn’t focus on the burned body behind the wheel. “What are you looking at?” he asked in concern.

Merlin took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Craiglang. My home town’s a mess.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy said solemnly.

Merlin slipped the glasses back on. He waved at the screens in agitation. “There’s nae power, water, or phones. There are power lines down all over, smashed and burnt out cars on the streets, and there isnae building without at least one broken window.” 

Eggsy tried to interject but Merlin’s anguished words kept tumbling out. Merlin’s voice was rising in pitch and he was getting increasingly red in the face.

“Several buildings burned down because the local fire brigade had enough time to do each other serious damage in their unchecked rage. The local police force shot up their own headquarters. The emergency room is understaffed and overwhelmed.” 

Eggsy clamped a hand down on Merin’s shoulder. “Stop to breathe, guv.”

Merlin stopped and let out a shuddering breath. He covered Eggsy’s hand with his own. When he spoke next, his voice was more measured but not normal. “It’s a depressed area anyway, Eggsy. Craiglang will be low on the list of priorities.” He smiled bitterly. “Besides, ten of the seventy-nine councilors of the Glasgow City Council lost their heads, including the Lord Provost of Glasgow and the Leader of the Council. Another ten died in the violence and numerous others were injured.”

Eggsy squeezed Merlin’s shoulder. “Have you spoken to your Da today?”

Merlin deflated in his seat. “Not yet. The landlines are down. He doesn’t have a cell phone or computer.”

“But does he have glasses?”

Merlin shut his eyes and let out a weary breath. “Yes, he and Victor both have emergency supplies and weapons. He’ll check in when he checks his supplies. They have to be careful with Isa around.”

Eggsy nodded. “Right. Turn that off and come on.”

Merlin blinked at Eggsy. “Pardon?”

Eggsy stood. He bared his teeth. “You turn that off or I will and I will be much more destructive about it.”

Merlin closed the images and shut the screens down. “Now what?”

Eggsy smiled brightly. “Now, we get a cuppa tea and something to eat.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin started to protest.

Eggsy continued smiling. “Now, Merlin,” he said sweetly but it also had a steel edge in it.

Merlin’s mouth twitched in subdued amusement. He stood. “Very well.”

Eggsy fell into step beside Merlin as they walked down the hall. He nudged him. “I’ve seen two impossible things before lunch.”

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m gonna regret this but go ahead.”

“I snuck up on you in your lair and there’s a member of your family who isn’t tech mad,” Eggsy answered impishly and bounded ahead.

“Cheeky,” Merlin muttered but didn’t hesitate to follow.


End file.
